


The Osborns - My Own Little World - Canon Divergence & AU Specifics Explained

by GlitterGummy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Blackouts, Blood, Body Horror, Character Study, Corruption, Delusions, Drug Dependence, Drug Use, Drugs, Eye Horror, Feral Behavior, Globulin Green, Hallucinations, Heart Attacks, Insanity, It's my canon and I get to choose what diverts!, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Morally Ambiguous Character, Norman Osborn - Freeform, Overdose ment, References to Drugs, The Goblin Formula, Transformation, Vomiting, canon study, cardiac arrest - Freeform, fainting spells, harry osborn - Freeform, mutations, shattered psyche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: A look into my Osborn Family and Green Goblin canon-divergence, a sprinkle of AUs here and there too!- - -Globulin Green is the drug that unleashes the Green Goblin himself, but how does it work?What's the finer details? Keep reading!
Kudos: 5





	1. Globulin Green & The Goblin Himself

**Author's Note:**

> A small look into my own canon-divergence including the Green Goblin, how he works, and how the drug itself is used and so on.
> 
> I'll try to expand this and use this place as a reference. I hope you guys at least give a peek and tell me what you think!
> 
> Soon to come: Harry Osborn & Norman Osborn 'muse profiles'

**Globulin Green (and how it works):**

Globulin Green is a substance created by Oscorp (or the universe equivalent) to improve one's intelligence rate and strength rate to superhuman levels.

It can be delivered into the system via many ways. Gas form via inhaling, liquid form via digestion through the mouth, or liquid form in the form of an injection into the blood supply.

While Globulin Green does deliver on properties of increased intellect and strength, one dose (23-36 ml) is enough to drive a man insane.

This includes 'hallucinations of the Goblin' himself, sweating, foaming at the mouth, dripping Globulin Green, among other things when first introducing it into your system. It completely depends on the person taking it, like any other drug.

While the concoction itself doesn't drive the subject mad, the actual exposure to the Goblin is more than enough. Globulin Green also acts as a type of serum that makes one more open to the Goblin's influence in a more mental way as well.

Globulin Green must be taken regularly, withdrawals will occur if the subject doesn't take 1 dose (23-36 ml) per 24 hours, which are highly unpleasant. The influence, hallucinations, as well as other symptoms will fade with time as the poison leaves the body through normal bodily means.

Pills can also be taken to mentally reduce and shut out the Goblin, but this comes at the price of losing strength and/or intellect boosts, as well as normal withdrawal symptoms unless something is given to reduce these as well.

Globulin Green when taken more and more, will start to make new signs appear in the victim. This includes, sharper teeth/fangs, green irises and/or scleras, green pigmented hair, and of course, green pigmented skin. Ears may also become pointed at some point.\

Overdosing on Globulin Green is VERY dangerous. It also depends on the person and how well they can take it, but an overdose can cause fainting, cardiac arrest, gagging and leaking Globulin Green and foam from ears, mouth, nose, and eyes, and going as far to drive the subject into a broken mental state of a feral animal, including enhancements such as green patches, growths/horns, wider mouths, more eyes, etc.

With time and more time taking Globulin Green, the subject's blood will turn a sickly green color, similar to the serum itself.

Globulin Green is highly 'contagious' from the victim's saliva, blood, and much more.

Most 'Goblins' are found to be drooling, crying, and bleeding Globulin Green that is more potent enough to infect a new subject.

Globulin Green is most easily delivered to a new place by the victim biting someone else hard enough to break skin and transfer their saliva.

Healing is possible under the right circumstances. It completely depends on how much damage the Globulin Green has done to the mind and internals of the body. Subjects affected by green skin and eyes can definitely be treated to lessen it to be more patchy than fully green. The mind can also be healed under normal therapy and absence from taking the drug itself. Although while the mind can be healed, the body image can never be fully healed like corruption. Old parts from the effects of the drug shall and will remain **.**

The Goblin himself exists in his own realm, taking Globulin Green is what opens one up to his influence and being able to see, hear, and experience him.

He can be suppressed through medication, or avoiding mirrors.

While the Goblin can manifest as a ghostly, green apparition, it’s much easier to talk through mirrors.

While only people who take Globulin Green can see and hear the Goblin, he is very much real, though not on the normal 3rd plane we exist on.

The Goblin, being in one’s head, so to say, can do more than just influence through words and silver tongue. He can force the body to experience or feel certain things.

This includes, forcing hallucinations, controlling and changing dreams around while the victim sleeps, causing the body to feel as if it is burning, being touched, or otherwise, asphyxiation through stopping breath by halting the lungs or intake of oxygen, and pushing the victim into a coma for long periods of time.

The strength of these completely depend on how much Globulin Green is in the system, and how long the victim has been taking doses.

Stages of Influence (1-5):

1 - hearing his voice

2 - seeing him as a reflection in the mirror

3 - feeling ‘ghostly’ touches or experiencing odd sensations on the skin

4 - dream influence / hallucinations

5 - control of bodily organs (such as forcing one to faint, throw up, or stop breathing on command)

There are also internal stages on how the Goblin comes out on the host.

I.e. A Random Human User of Globulin Green

1st stage: normal, hair is still frizzy, but eyes remain normal and colored like a human's- speech is normally typed, like this (no fanciness here, no sir)

2nd stage: channeling somewhat of craziness, eyes turn a normal deep green (but not neon), overall looks normal, you wouldn’t notice unless you knew their eyes were normally another color (this can also go highly unnoticed in subjects who already have green eyes to begin with), speech is typed, _like this (in italics)_

3rd stage: completely crazy and driven through madness, may or may not be the actual Gobby, no one knows for sure! Eyes are a sharp neon green, drool may become green at this point, including the innards of the mouth (though teeth remain white), speech is typed, **like this (in bold)**

4th stage: overlapping of personalities and will and whims, this is usually when the user gets heated enough, eyes are a bright yellow with snake slits, but scleroses is bright green, drool drips a ton, teeth are a shiny emerald green along with a green internal mouth, speech is typed, ℓιкє тнιѕ (ιη ƒαη¢у тєχт)


	2. Harry Theopolis Osborn/Lyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A better in-depth look on my own canon of Harry Osborn in my stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -UNDER CONSTRUCTION; COME BACK LATER SOON!-

Visual Reference 

Base by [Serenamidori](https://www.deviantart.com/serenamidori)

Nicknames: Harry Berry, Merry Harry, Little Fairy Osborn, Appareled Harold

Age (by default verse): 16

Birthday: December 9th

Height: 5 feet 8 inches

Weight: 134 pounds

Gender: Cis Male

Sexuality: Homosexual - Open to poly relationships with other men

Scars: ?

Piercings: pierced lobes but doesn't usually wear earrings, former and now healed hole where he had a tongue piercing done


	3. Norman Virgil Osborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A better in-depth look on my own canon of Norman Osborn in my stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -UNDER CONSTRUCTION; COME BACK LATER SOON!-

Visual Reference 

Base by [Serenamidori](https://www.deviantart.com/serenamidori)

Nicknames: Stormin' Norman, Normie

Age: 42 human years

Height: 6 feet 3 inches

Weight: 202 pounds

Birthday: June 17th


	4. Space Prince AU - Noormen Ozborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight behind my new AU called 'Space Prince', check it out sometimes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna push AUs onto this 'fic' collection of chapters just to keep myself from making 500 new works just to post nonsense.

Visual Reference 

Base by [Serenamidori](https://www.deviantart.com/serenamidori)


	5. Space Prince AU - Haarolled Ozborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight behind my new AU called 'Space Prince', check it out sometimes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna push AUs onto this 'fic' collection of chapters just to keep myself from making 500 new works just to post nonsense.

Visual Reference 

Base by [Artifizielle](https://www.deviantart.com/artifizielle)


End file.
